Pokemon XD Veil of Shadows
by EnriqueTaylor
Summary: Set one year after XD Gale of Darkness. Cipher returns to Orre with a new and more sinister plot, involving even more powerful shadow pokemon. Ash and his friends must stop them and save the world. Along the way Ash will gain badges, May will win contests


**Pokemon XD Veil of Shadows**

**Author: Enrique Taylor ****Chapter One: Raid on Pokemon HQ**

A young boy about the age of 17 was standing on the deck of his father's yacht staring out at the waves crashing against the ships hull. He was tall, and was wearing a pair of black pants, a black muscle shirt, and a red vest. His black and white hair was blowing in the wind that continuously blew against his stern face. At his side was standing a lone Scizor playing with a piece of scrap metal. The boy looked over to the giant beetle like pokemon and frowned.

"Scizor!" he called.

"Scizor?," replied the pokemon.

"Is that the way the pokemon of a member of Cipher behaves?" he asked it.

The Scizor dropped the piece of metal and looked down in dismay.

"I thought so," the boy said.

He turned back to the front of the ship and continued to stare off into the distance. A few miles away you could see the outline of a lighthouse with what appeared to be a town behind it. This town was Gateon Port, the main and only seaport in the Orre Region.

A young man in his late twenty's, wearing a blue and white sailors uniform appeared behind the boy and stood there a few moments before breaking the silence.

"Sir there's a message from headquarters," the man said.

The boy turned around to face the man and glared at him with crystal blue eyes.

"Who is it?" he asked in a very cold voice.

The man had to think to himself for a moment. He began to scratch his head.

"Who is it!" the boy repeated, loudly.

"Sorry Master Alec. Tech is on the com link, he says it's urgent." The sailor, presumably the captain, stated sounding a little fearful.

Alec walked past the man, glaring at him as he did. Scizor quickly began to flap its large wings and followed closely behind the boy. The two walked down a long corridor until they finally came upon a large doorway. On the inside of the room was a wheel, control panels, and a few men dressed in odd looking black uniforms, with purple bandanas around their necks. Alec entered the room and walked over to a tall man wearing a lab coat, with dirty-blonde hair and light blue eyes. He appeared to be analyzing a complicated computer program. Alec stood silently behind him looking over his shoulder and smirking at what was on the screen.

"Still looking for a way to hack into Pokemon HQ's main computer?" he asked the man who appeared to be about 20.

Hayden Teckar, or "Tech" as his fellow employees and friends called him jumped around, startled by the sound of the 17 year olds voice that had just suddenly boomed behind him.

"Calm yourself Tech it's only me." Alec said coolly.

The man in the scientists get up began to ramble on.

"Oh it's just you master Alec, I though for a minute there you were Ein. And you know how much Ein and me don't get along. I mean the very idea of him and I working together on the same vessel is insane. After all his personality and lifestyle completely complements mine in a way that I seem to be dull and annoying and he a bit more bold and outgoing. And…" he started going into a stuttered rant but was cut off by the teen Cipher Leader.

Alec rolled his eyes, and smirked at the employee he saw before him.

"Tech!" he yelled, and the young scientist stopped talking, " Your not dull, it's just that Ein is a bit more _evil_ than you are. Besides one can't deal with two Ein's around here, bad enough I have to employ one. Any way I came in here because Captain Toby over here told me that you needed me for something urgent. Now what's the problem?" Alec asked sounding both caring and sarcastic at the same time.

Tech got himself together and turned back to his computer screen and began typing furiously on the very large control panel-like keyboard. The image of a large laboratory surrounded by a vast forest appeared on the screen. Then it was minimized to a medium sized square on the left side of the screen, as an encoded writing came up on the right, rushing up the screen like movie credits. Tech's eyes were busily at work analyzing and decoding the strange technological language that was beginning to completely engaulph the screen, drowning out the image of the lab.

Now because Alec wasn't computer literate he soon became annoyed at staring at the continuously flashing numbers and symbols that seemed to become imbedded in the monitor. He blinked his eyes, as to snap himself out of whatever daze he had entered.

"Tech!" he yelled sounding very annoyed.

"Alright, alright!" the young ambitious scientist yelled back, not sounding phased by the young leaders demand for him to explain the contents of the computer program displayed. It almost sounded like he was talking down to Alec, possibly because of his age or just the vigorous amount of concentration that was required in order to actually understand what was written on the screen.

Alec smirked.

"Tech! Who on earth do you think your talking two? Are you forgetting who I am? You may be 3 years older than me but let me remind you the powers I possess."

Darkness seemed to take over the room, yet the sky outside the ship seemed bright and vibrant, the way it usually does on a late afternoon in summer. The lights in the room seemed to get dim, and the computer suddenly began sparking.

Tech stepped back a few steps but bumped into Alec, who had still been standing directly behind him.

Alec's hair seemed to be blowing slightly, mostly at his bangs and a dark aura seemed to englaulf his body.

A young man about 24 entered the room. His long light-blue hair waving in his face in a stylish manner. A large smile widened across his face.

"Master Alec!" he yelled over the computer sounds being made in the background, as if the computer was actually dieing.

The young boy stopped using whatever strange powers he had. Her turned an glared at the man he knew to be Nascour, his eyes flashing red then back to crystal blue.

"What!" he yelled.

"Sir. Let us not forget you have not fully managed to master your powers, and we wouldn't want some one in this room to accidentally get killed now would we," spoke the man.

The boy calmed completely and continued to glare at Nascour with malicious eyes. A small smirk in the corner of his mouth forming.

"Are you threatening me Nascour," he asked in a tone as if to dare the young Cipher executive to say yes.

Nascour returned the smirk to Alec with equal malice in his eyes.

"I was referring to you accidentally killing poor old Teckar over there. Then again the old boy is so frightened that he might actually die out of pure fear." Nascour said casually, not being affected by his younger bosses tone.

Alec straightened and just glared at Nascour for a few seconds before sighing and walking out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and turned his head slightly. He smirked.

"Oh, and Nascour. Do remember your place. Chief Executive is your title, not head; and about me using my powers, I'm afraid they're far more along then you realize, you can thank Kimberly for that. Now all of you get back to work. We'll be arriving in Gateon Port soon, and I have some new ideas for Professor Krane." he explained disappearing around the corner, laughing.

Scizor flew behind him, with an evil grin on its face. Alec stopped walking when he got back out on deck. He pulled out a purple poke' ball. He looked down at it and smiled.

"Gengar, I want you to keep a close eye on Nascour for me, who knows what he has up his sleeve," he said tossing the poke' ball over his head.

It landed behind him and a 3 foot tall blackish-purple ghost type pokemon emerged from it, with glowing red eyes. The Gengar looked at Alec and smiled maliciously, before disappearing in a puddle of darkness. Its shadow scouring the floors of the ship, as it made it's way back to the main control room.

Alec turned to the front of the ship and continued to gaze at the waves. From the look on his face you could tell he was plotting something big.

(Three Hours Later)

The yacht docked at a small jetty on the shoreline of the giant ocean sided seaport.

Alec turned to face Captain Toby, who had just walked up behind him.

"We've arrived sir." He said speaking shakily.

Alec rolled his eyes the way any teenager would when annoyed.

"I can see that you dimwit," he spoke arrogantly, walking past the man, his short black and white hair blowing in the wind elegantly.

Scizor began to flap its wings once again, and it ascended into the air over Alec, looking all around as if to spot danger.

As Alec walked back down the outside corridor, he passed the control room once again. Nascour and Tech soon followed. Tech was looking down sadly and Nascour was smiling slyly, his light-blue hair blowing smoothly behind him. Several of the other men dressed in the black plated uniforms were walking behind the three Cipher elites.

As the main ramp lowered onto the boardwalk, the group walked down it. Two strangely dressed men greeted them as they arrived on the wood splintered dock. One had long spiky red hair, and the other had short blonde hair. Both of them were holding oddly shaped tools, the one with blonde hair had a large blue Guitar in his hands, and the other had two large silver and red blade-like rings.

"Welcome to Orre sir," they greeted.

Nascour stepped ahead of Alec, smiling as he passed.

"Glad to be here," he said looking over his shoulder at the young teen, who strangely was his height.

Alec smiled as he looked down at a shadow that was following Nascour, before up-rooting it self from the ground in the form of a Gengar directly in Nascours path of walk, though he didn't see it due to him facing Alec and smiling.

"I believe they were talking to me," Alec said coolly.

Just then Nascour tripped and fell, his stylish form being completely desolated.

Tech, the men on the dock, and the peons all sweatdropped.

"Remember your place Nascour my good friend… beneath me," he said stepping over him.

Nascour slowly rose to standing position, glaring at Alec angrily, his blue hair hanging in his face. All that was revealed was a large scar over his left eye. He reached down to his side and unsheathed a sword.

Alec stopped walking, and the other members of the team, all looked on edge. Doing the "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" look anime cameo style, holding their hands together near their faces and shaking their heads from left to right quickly.

Alec slipped his gaze toward Nascour, though still facing forward. He placed his hand on his side and unsheathed a blade of his own. Its silver length gleaming in the mid-afternoon sun.

At that moment, Nascour quickly leaped into the air and threw the blade at Alec.

Tech was standing on the side with his arms crossed, and one hand under his chin looking down.

"Here we go again," he said shaking his head in dismay.

Nascour's eyes blazed with the fire of battle as he slashed at Alec's neck. Alec flashed a grin as he parried quickly, deflecting the attack.

The battle raged on. Nascour took a swing at Alec's lower abdomen but the young cipher leader had expected it and deflected the attack by turning and lowering his sword and sending the attack back. Both swords were level now, pushing agaisnt one another. Nascour and Alec glared at each other across clashing blades. The peons that were with them all stood on the side cheering, though most cheered for Alec a few of them gave their roots up for Nascour. Then Alec launched a final smirk as if to say" I win" and pulled his blade back, jumping over Nascours head and sending it for the back of his neck. Nascour was hit full force with the handle of the sword and fell to the ground with a loud grunt. Alec resheathed his sword and stood over Nascour, while smiling. His crystal blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight but revealed an inner evil about him. Nascour looked up at the teenager with ill intention and even reached for his sword, which had been knocked out of his hand when he fell. Alec must have read his thoughts because now his sword was in his hand and aimed directly at Nascours throat, the tip sticking into his neck Nascour dropped his sword and looked up at Alec with a look that said " Alright you win".

Alec reached out his hand to help the executive to his feet. Nascour dusted himself off and the group continued to walk, moving toward a large building with a gigantic pokeball on the roof. Tech was walking right beside Nascour and was listening intently as he mumbled to himself. Alec herd the random comments being slurred at him and decided to ignore them. The group stepped through a pair of automatic sliding doors and now stood in the midst of a large crowd of people in the middle of what looked to be a lobby. There were pokemon trainers everywhere, kids, adults, teenagers, all holding their injured pals in their arms. Some were complaining to their parents about ill service while others were just rambling on about how long the line was to the main desk. Alec seemed to not even notice the blurred sounds around him and etched his way closer to the reception desk. When he finally reached it a young girl with a nurses hat on and a short pink dress addressed him. She had light blue eyes and long pink hair that was in a very odd style.

"Nurse Joy, I presume?" he asked her.

"Thats me. Welcome to the Gateon Port Pokemon Center, how may I be of service?" she greeted kindly.

"I need to rent several motar bikes." he stated

Nurse Joy began typing on a small keyboard, that was connected to a large screen in back of her. The images of several different styles of motar bike appeared on the screen. There was a black one with the indentation of a Arcanine. On the others were pictures of various breeds of the adorable "pocket monsters". Alec decided he would take the Arcanine bike and give the others their choice. he turned his head and motioned for the rest of the group to come over to the reception counter. Nascour was busy yelling at some nine year old about stepping on his shoes, while Tech was explaining a complicated formula to a young teen who seemed fairly interested in his work. Alec put his fingers in his mouth and blew a whistle.

Nascour Suddenly stopped yelling at the younger boy and Tech paused from his conversation with the ambitious teen. Alec waved his hand and the group came rushing toward him. His eyes grew wide as the stampede of Cipher members bombarded him over the desk and into Nurse Joy. He finally got back up and yelled at the fools for nocking him over. Within moments the group was once again outside the Pokemon Center im the hustle and bustle of Gateon Ports main square. Their engines ramped up and they were off, sailing into the endless dessert.

* * *

**_Pokemon HQ Laboratory_**

Professor Krane was sitting at his desk observing a computer Program. He was scratching his head and looked utterly confused. A young girl with long brown hair and big green eyes entered the room through a door on the side. Her short Pink dress blowing with each stride she took, toward his desk.

"Hello Professor Krane," she spoke in a soft, gentle tone.

He waved at her, without even taking the time to glance.

"Hi Lilian," he spat back matter of factly.

Lily looked confused now, too.

"Professor... what exactly are you working on anyway?" she asked inquisitively.

"Remember the program I developed to help Purify Lugia?" he asked her.

"Yeah... the XD Unification Program."

"Well it's not working properly. It seems to have froze. For some reason I cant access the file it's stored in, someones changed the password." he said sounding annoyed.

" I'm sure you can figure it out professor. There have to be other ways to purify Lugia," she patted him on the shoulder.

"I sure hope so Lily. I mean we've tried everything; the Purify Chamber, the relic in Agate Village, even Celebi herself, but nothing seems to work." he said sadly, as if he had failed.

Lily began to think to herself.

"Did you change the password and just forgot what you changed it to?" she questioned him.

"No. I would have remembered. It seems like someone doesnt want me using that program, and I have a feeling I know who." he said sounding pretty sure of himself.

"But who professor? Who wouldn't want you to go ahead with Lugia's purification?"

He glared at the screen becoming enraged at the very thought that stuck in his mind.

"Can you think of no one?"

Lily had to think for a minute, then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

A look of horror crossed her face, " it can't be..."

Just then the vesterview window above the small office broke and a duo of sinister looking people dressed in black uniforms dropped down into the room on ropes.

**Hoenn Pokemon League Theme Plays**

Lily screamed and Krane stood up quickly from his position at the computer.

A young boy slid down next, accompanied by a Scizor. His crystal blue eyes glaring amusingly at Krane.

"Good afternoon Professor, " he said as his feet touched ground.

Krane was amazed. This boy didn't seem any older than seventeen.

"What do you want?" he asked the young teen boldly.

The boy smiled, " No need to be so touchy Professor. We didn't come here for you, if thats what your thinking." he said, responding to Krane's remark.

"Then what did you come here for?" asked the professor, thrown off by the childs comeback.

A young girl with Pink Pigtails entered the room through the side door, her big green eyes shining brightly.

"Hi there Professor Krane. It's been awhile," she said sounding peppy and full of energy.

Kranes face dropped in anxiety. This couldn't be happening again.

"Not _enough_ time im afraid... Lovrina!" he slurred at her with disqust.

Lovrina was taken back, " Like the boss said, touchy. Don't worry about us taking you again my dear professor, your the least of our worries. What we came here for was XD001."

The boy with the Scizor walked out of the room, entering a large elevator.

He exited it at the next level and walked into a room nerby. A man with short dark blue hair and eyes was seated at a control panel. Scizor made a whizzing noise and the man swirled around in the chair, almost falling out.

"I here your name is Adon?" asked the boy.

"Then you herd right, but who are you?" asked Adon in fear.

"My name is Alec, and who I am exactly is of little importance at this stage. Just know that I came here for Lugia. Now take me to it." Alec said coldly.

Adon suddenly looked braver than usual, " Never!" he declared.

Alec smiled and motioned at his Scizor, which raised it's now glowing claw into the air.

"Either take me to Lugia's holding facility or... well you know," Alec chuckled.

Adon gulped and pushed in a code into a small computer pad on the wall. The light flashed green and the wall near it opened into an elevator. Alec looked at him and smirked. Scizor then brought it's claw down on Adons head and he was knocked unconsious.

"Time to claim my prize," spoke Alec cooly.

He stepped into the elevator, followed closely by the two strangely dressed men with blonde and red hair.

The trio soon arrived on sub-level 3. The doors opened and behold in the center of the room, a ginormous cage containing a large blackish-purple and white bird, with red eyes.

"At long last, it's mine..." Alec said amazingly staring blankly at the legendary bird.

All three of them spoke at once, " Lugia..."

They all exited the elevator and walked over to the cage.

Alec put his hand in and caressed the dark creature, and amazingly it didn't snap at him or anything.

"Soon my friend,you will be where you belong," he said sounding sympathetic.

The man with red hair looked to Alec for approval, pulling out his two ring-like blades.

"Do it Axel..." Alec said confirming the request.

Axel raised the two rings into the air and they began to glow a bright red.

He looked over to the man with blonde hair, who was holding a blue guitar like object.

He smiled and began vibrating the strings and sound waves echoed through out the room.

Axel barked something and red flames blew out of no where and into the cage engaulphing Alec and the bird. Then the other man known as Demyx said something and water collided with the hot metal, cooling it.

As the steam cleared Alec stood where he was untouched by either element. He petted Lugia and whispered something, " Go ahead my friend, take flight."

The bird gawked a loud sonic like sound and its wings flapped open into full span. The cooled metal bars flew out into the wall and broke. Alec then hopped on the Pokemon's back and the two broke toward the cieling which seemed so far up.

"Hyper Beam!" yelled Alec with malice.

A large and powerful ray of energy echoed from the beak of the bird and hit the cieling shattering it ito pieces. The blast could be herd from within the office where Lovrina, Krane and Lily were. Lovrina smirked.

" I lied Krane, your coming with us," she stated throwing a poke'ball.

A lush pink pokemon came out.

"Use double slap Skitty," she ordered it.

The pink kitten-like pokemon rose it's tail into the air and jumped up so it could reach Professor Krane's face. The tail slapped him five times and sent him to the floor, disorientated. Lovrina stepped aside as Nascour and Tech entered the room.

"So this is the infamous Professor Krane eh?" asked Nascour applauding the fallen scientist.

"It's ashame we didn't have him on ourside sooner. Well you all herd the signal Alec's waiting, so let's go," spoke Tech in a very nerdy like way.

Lugia had flew up through the gigantic hole it had blown into the roof and was hovering just outside the entrance to the lab. Tech and Nascour came out the front doors, closely followed by Lovrina, Axel, and Demyx, as well as the peons they brought with them. The group hopped onto their motar bikes. The peons loaded Krane onto the back of Lovrina's bike which had arrived their shortly after Nascour, Alec, and Tech. Lugia flapped it's wings, uplacing a large cloud of dust and the group drove off into the south-eastern dessert, with Lugia flying overhead, Alec on it's back, smiling in Triumph.

"Just you wait Orre, just you wait..."

To be continued...

* * *

**Authors Note: Hi there people. I hope you enjoy this story of mine. That was chapter one. Chapter Two should be up soon, i hope. Please Review and tell me what you think. Just so you know, Ash and his friends will be in this fic as the heroes, so they'll be introduced next chapter as well as the mentioned Kimberly who gave Alec his powers. again please review!!!!! Also Tech and Kimberly as well as several other characters who will be in this fic are he property of Pichu Star. You may be familiar with her Pokemon Colosseum Adaption and this story is gonna be equally great. Just you wait, I have so much planned for this sequel to Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.****

* * *

**


End file.
